


His undoing

by All_things_hacy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: This fandom needs more fics because this ship is beautiful. I'll post about four fics. This will be the first. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	His undoing

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more fics because this ship is beautiful. I'll post about four fics. This will be the first. Hope you enjoy!

Meruem had been defeated. Completely and utterly defeated. And defeated by a fragile, blind, helpless girl of all people. The anger he had felt when he saw komugi get attacked by that hawk was nothing like any emotion he had experienced. 

What surprised and frustrated him the most, was something he has yet to find an answer to. He used anger because it was the only emotion he could recognize is the whirling storm of.... Feelings that suddenly hit him again and again as komugi's sobs and self-depreciation grew. 

_n-no..... Don't say that about yourself komugi.... Please... I command you to_

"stop it!" Meruem grabbed her shoulders firmly enough to get her to stop shaking, but comforting as to not startle her. The blind gungi player tentatively flickered her unseeing eyes open. And meruem knew in that moment This girl had completely turned his world on its head. And all it took was that innocent, bright, face to unlock an emotion he could only explain as something he heard his mother whisper before his birth. _love._ His breath hitched and his body shivered in desire. 

"Supreme.... Leader?" Her quiet, quivering voice broke his chain of thoughts. Meruem pushed down the surprisingly intense urge kiss those soft lips. Now was not the time. "You're going to be ok. Be still." The girl nodded but continued to quake. Meruem knew she was still on edge from the attack. The king sighed and pulled her into his lap. As he suspected komugi shrieked and her face represented a tomato in seconds. "Sir what-" "Quiet." Her mouth closed instantly, "there is no reason to be afraid dear komugi. You are foolish for doubting my protection. You are my guest and you are worth very much to me. Always remember that." With that he placed a miss to her cheek. 

"Eee! Um y-yes sire. I apologize! Thank you! " She buried her face into his strong chest. Meruem meant to only hug her for a second, but he heard her snores and a small smile spread across his face. He wrapped an Arm around her; hhe was completely and utterly destroyed by her. And he couldn't be happier


End file.
